masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sha'ira
Sha'ira (known to many as the Consort) is a well-known and influential asari living in the Consort's Chambers of the Citadel. She has many famous and powerful clients that see her for a variety of reasons: each person's needs are unique, but Sha'ira always manages to accommodate them. Sha'ira offers personal services as well as entertainment and conversation, but she is also known for the value of her advice. Her fame causes many characters to discuss her, especially in the nearby Embassies; Xeltan, an elcor diplomat, and Private Fredricks of the Alliance both mention Sha'ira. As the bartender at the Embassy Lounge says of Sha'ira, "if you haven't heard of her, you soon will." In person, Sha'ira is a gentle, discreet, but sensual asari who values her reputation and the happiness of others, and remains a powerful and highly respected figure on the Citadel. She is so popular that it can take months to get an appointment, and a visit to the Consort's Chambers can cost half a year's pay. Sha'ira has many acolytes of various races (mainly asari, including Nelyna, though a human acolyte recently joined them) who tend to the needs of her clients if Sha'ira can't see them. Commander Shepard claims that Sha'ira sounds like an oracle, but Nelyna says Sha'ira is merely a woman, "with remarkable compassion and a generous spirit". Sha'ira is voiced by Gwendoline Yeo. When Shepard arrives on the Citadel, Sha'ira is having trouble with a friend and client named Septimus who has been spreading lies about her. She asks Shepard to help by speaking to him. (If Shepard's romantic interest is in the squad at the time, he or she is a little discomfited when Sha'ira says she gives "advice to some... comfort to others", asking her to explain just why she wanted to see the Commander.) It is only possible to enjoy the Consort's services after helping her with Septimus and being dissatisfied with her given reward of words. If you inform Xeltan, the elcor diplomat, that Septimus was responsible for revealing his secrets she will also give you a mysterious trinket that can be used on Eletania to unlock the secrets of a Prothean ruin. However it is important to speak to Xeltan before going to Sha'ira; otherwise the door to her chamber will be permanently closed and you will never receive the trinket. If you use the correct conversation choices Sha'ira will sleep with Shepard before giving the Commander the trinket. If Commander Shepard has done the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment during their import of the original Mass Effect, Sha'ira will send a message to Shepard. She warns that Shepard is headed towards "even deeper darkness" and when Shepard fought Saren, only Shepard's resolve and strength was tested, but the Commander must now take steps to ensure that "those battling at your side fight with clear minds and glad hearts." During a news broadcast on the Citadel, rumors have spread that Sha'ira may be leaving due to bad press, particularly rumours of "intelligence leaks". The Consort's Chambers The Consort's Chambers are located on the Citadel Presidium near the financial district. The entrance, where Nelyna greets new arrivals, turns the corner into a lounge where the acolytes see to the needs of clients whom Sha'ira doesn't have time to see. A set of stairs at the back leads up to Sha'ira's private rooms. Party member responses are somewhat glitched while in Sha'ira's chambers; they will discuss the lake in the Citadel, making no mention of the Consort or her chambers. Assignments Sha'ira is involved in the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment. Trivia * "Sha'ira" comes from an Arabic word meaning "poetess", or "female poet". This best explains her "gift of words" that she offers Shepard if the commander helps her with Septimus and Xeltan. Category: Asari Category: Characters Category:Citadel